


OS OrelxGringe — Co-dépendance.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: M/M, Virus, peur, réconfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Un drôle de virus se propage en France et Guillaume reçoit la visite d'Aurélien.
Relationships: Orel/Gringe - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un drôle de virus se propage en France et Guillaume reçoit la visite d'Aurélien.

« Orel ? »

Guillaume écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'après avoir ouvert la porte de son appartement il tomba nez à nez avec le plus jeune. Il était en train de faire une petite sieste réparatrice dans sa chambre quand des coups impatientés contre sa porte d'entrée avaient résonné. Il s'était alors levé lentement, se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure-ci de la journée -18h- et s'était levé pour aller voir qui c'était à travers le judas. Il avait soupiré en se rappelant que ce dernier ne marchait pas en voyant une grosse tâche noire devant son œil et avait ouvert, seulement pour tomber nez à nez avec Aurélien. _Son_ Aurélien. _Son_ meilleur ami. _Celui_ _qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois maintenant_. Et qu'il ne pensait plus revoir depuis qu'ils avaient entendu les dernières mesures à prendre pour se protéger et surtout, protéger les autres. _Le confinement_.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Orel ? » balbutia-t-il alors que son cerveau tentait de réaliser petit à petit que c'était bien son ami qui se tenait devant lui.

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard désespéré et il remarqua enfin les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il vit alors le plus jeune s'avancer vers lui et, avant qu'il ne puisse reculer, il le sentit se jeter dans ses bras pour venir l'enlacer de toutes ses forces.

« Gringe...

— O-Orel ?! » s'écria-t-il en le sentant se blottir contre lui et se mettre à sangloter soudainement.

Guillaume referma ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune et fit un pas en arrière afin de fermer la porte de son appartement, les laissant tous les deux enlacés sur le palier. Il remonta une main dans les cheveux noirs d'Aurélien et caressa ces derniers afin de tenter de le calmer.

« Eh... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive... »

Aurélien ne répondit rien et Guillaume le sentit pleurer de plus belle dans son cou. Il sentit l'inquiétude grandir en lui devant la détresse du plus jeune et l'entraîna, sans jamais le lâcher, à s'asseoir dans le canapé dans son salon. Il caressa encore de longues minutes ses cheveux en passant une main tendre sur son dos pour l'apaiser et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, par-dessus ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas, Orel ? lui demanda-t-il et il le sentit secouer la tête dans le creux de son cou alors il le força à relever le visage avec délicatesse et prit ce dernier dans ses mains. Orel... Parle-moi. »

Le plus jeune ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les plonger dans les siens et Guillaume se noya dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant. _Chaton..._ Il avait l'air terrorisé.

« J-J'ai eu... tellement peur... bégaya Aurélien à travers ses larmes et Guillaume fronça les sourcils en confusion avant de se mettre à caresser les joues d'Aurélien avec douceur, afin de venir sécher ses larmes.

— Peur de quoi, bébé chat ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander dans un souffle, avant de réaliser quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à tes grands-parents ? Janine ?

— Mamie ? Non, non, elle va bien ! dit précipitamment le plus jeune en écarquillant les yeux. Mes grands-parents vont bien, non... C'est pas... Ça n'a rien à voir avec eux...

— Est-ce qu'Ahélya va bien ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il alors, véritablement inquiet pour la jeune femme qui partageait désormais la vie de son meilleur ami.

— Non, non, elle va bien aussi... Tout le monde va bien...

— Tes parents ? Les gars ? Tes amis ? dit-il précipitamment, espérant que ça ferait réagir le plus jeune qui l'écoutait en secouant la tête à chaque énumération.

— Non, Guillaume... C'est pour toi que j'ai eu peur. » le coupa alors Aurélien et il resta bouche-bée alors qu'il était sur le point de dire autre chose encore.

Guillaume resta un instant silencieux, ne sachant que répondre à ça, avant de froncer les sourcils et de jeter un regard confus à Aurélien.

« Pour moi...? Tu t'es inquiété pour _moi_ ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et lui lança un regard larmoyant :

« J'ai vu des posts sur insta... Des gens qui disaient qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour toi... Parce que t'es asmathique... Et... Au début, je me suis dit qu'ils extrapolaient mais... Je me suis rappelé que le virus touche surtout par les voies respiratoires et... Et alors, j'ai paniqué...

— Eh... Mon chat... le coupa Guillaume et il sourit intérieurement en entendant comment, encore une fois, et depuis si longtemps, il avait appelé le plus jeune. Tout va bien. Je vais bien, tu vois... Je n'ai rien du tout.

— J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais je suis tombé sur ta messagerie, Guillaume... Encore et encore... Et encore... répéta Aurélien en lui lançant un regard terrifié, les larmes aux yeux. Alors je me suis inquiété...

\- J'ai paumé mon chargeur et du coup mon portable s'est éteint il y a quelques jours. Rien de grave, hein... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait faire du souci pour moi... »

Aurélien secoua la tête et éclata en sanglots de nouveau, le prenant par surprise, alors Guillaume le prit dans ses bras et le sentit trembler contre lui, ce qui lui serra le cœur.

« Chaton... » murmura-t-il en venant déposer un baiser sur le front chaud d'Aurélien.

 _Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas appelé ainsi ? Des mois... peut-être même des années._ Depuis le jour où Aurélien avait déménagé de leur petit appartement pour emménager avec sa copine. Guillaume avait alors essayé de renfermer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, se doutant que ces derniers ne rendraient la situation que plus compliqué pour le plus jeune. _Déjà qu'Aurélien avait eut du mal à lui annoncer la nouvelle de son départ et qu'il avait vu qu'il hésitait encore_. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour lui, pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues... Aurélien méritait tellement de pouvoir vivre une vie épanouie avec une femme aussi généreuse et dévouée que Ahélya. Il méritait d'être heureux. _Et ce n'était pas en restant coincé dans une boucle sans fin avec lui_ _, dans leur routine inintéressante,_ _qu'il allait le devenir._ Alors Guillaume avait décidé de mettre de côté ses sentiments a son égard et lui avait dit que c'était une idée formidable, espérant ainsi qu'Aurélien ne se sente pas coupable de partir de leur cocon pour en créer un nouveau avec la jeune femme. Il avait mis de la distance par la suite pour ne pas laisser voir à quel point ça le peinait à Aurélien et, petit à petit, la vie reprenant son cours, ils avaient fini par se perdre un petit peu de vue, le plus jeune étant le seul désormais à venir prendre des nouvelles de temps en temps pour garder le contact.

« C'est avec toi que je voulais être... »

Guillaume sortit de ses pensées en entendant Aurélien dire cela contre lui et le força à se redressa sur le canapé pour lui lancer un regard confus :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

— C'est avec toi... Que je voulais être... répéta Aurélien en reniflant. Quand j'ai entendu parler du virus la première fois. D'abord, je l'ai pris à la légère et j'ai pensé à tous les films catastrophes qu'on avait l'habitude de regarder à la coloc... Toutes les conneries qu'on disait, en se disant qu'on saurait trouver comment survivre tous les deux... Mais... J'ai vite compris à quel point ça avait l'air sérieux et... Je voulais être avec toi, déclara Aurélien alors qu'une larme coulait lentement sur sa joue et Guillaume vint écraser cette dernière de son pouce, sans jamais arrêter de soutenir le regard du plus jeune. C'est pas... elle que j'avais envie de prendre dans mes bras... Pas elle qui je voulais me réconforte pendant cette crise... C'est pas _Ahélya_. Alors j'ai compris que c'était pas elle avec qui je voulais être _tout court_. C'était avec _toi_. Et j'aurai dû m'en rendre compte avant. »

Guillaume vit Aurélien éclater de nouveau en sanglots violemment et le fixa sans trouver quoi dire, un air soucieux sur le visage et continuant de caresser sa joue, avant de se pencher vers lui et de déposer un baiser tendrement sur sa joue. Aurélien sursauta au contact inattendu et Guillaume sourit contre la joue humide de larmes de son ami :

« C'est avec toi que j'ai toujours voulu être aussi, chaton... Depuis toujours.

— Qu-Quoi ? » bégaya Aurélien en venant rencontrer son regard de ses grands yeux d'enfant triste et Guillaume caressa sa joue avant d'attraper sa mâchoire de sa main droite pour venir l'embrasser.

Guillaume sentit le cœur d'Aurélien rater un battement dans sa poitrine lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact et, alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, il sentit le plus jeune glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Le baiser lui parut durer une éternité, alors qu'il essayait de faire passer toute la tendresse et l'amour incommensurable qu'il ressentait pour lui dans celui-ci et, quand il se recula enfin pour pouvoir le regarder, il vit Aurélien essayer de reprendre sa respiration avec difficulté. Il sourit alors tendrement, la tendresse infinie qu'il ressentait pour Aurélien se faisant ressentir dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, et se pencha pour venir chuchoter à son oreille :

« J'ai dit... _c'est avec toi que j'ai toujours voulu être_ , Orel. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis bien trop de temps maintenant, avoua-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux doux du plus jeune. Bien trop de temps pour te laisser m'échapper encore une fois. »

Il entendit un petit sanglot silencieux s'échapper des lèvres du plus jeune et il déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de se redresser pour le regarder. Aurélien avait un air incertain sur les traits, comme s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire qu'il lui avait vraiment dit cela, et Guillaume lui sourit tendrement, caressant de son regard le moindre trait de son visage :

« Orel... murmura-t-il en attrapant avec délicatesse la mâchoire du plus jeune, venant la caresser avec douceur. Mon chat... Dis quelque-chose, s'il-te-plaît...

— Tu m'aimes...? répéta Aurélien dans un souffle, semblant sous le choc de sa déclaration, et il exhala un petit rire à la question.

— Oui... Oui, je t'aime. Plus que tout.

— Mais... Depuis combien de temps...? demanda lentement Aurélien et il lui sembla lire de la panique dans ses yeux.

— Je ne sais pas, Orel... Est-ce que c'est si important que ça de savoir depuis combien de temps...?

— Oui, parce que... Est-ce que tu m'aimais déjà quand je t'ai quitté pour Ahélya...?

— Oui, je crois que oui... avoua Guillaume en lui lançant un regard soucieux, tiquant sur le choix de vocabulaire utilisé par le plus jeune. Pourquoi ? »

Aurélien le regarda sans rien dire un instant avant de secouer la tête et de lui jeter un regard attristé :

« Parce que si tu me l'avais dit à l'époque... Jamais je ne serais parti...

— Comment ça ? demanda Guillaume en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— À l'époque... Je me posais beaucoup de questions... Sur moi, sur toi... Sur ce que j'avais l'impression de ressentir chaque jour un peu plus pour toi... déclara Aurélien, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je n'étais pas sûr et certain d'être amoureux de toi mais... Même en étant perdu par rapport à ce que tu me faisais ressentir... J'ai pris peur et j'ai préféré fuir. J'ai profité qu'Ahélya me propose d'emménager avec elle pour accepter afin de m'éloigner de toi parce que... Parce que j'avais peur... expliqua difficilement Aurélien en se passant une main furtivement devant les yeux avant de baisser cette dernière sur ses cuisses, à côté de sa jumelle, et de commencer à se tordre les mains de nervosité. J'avais peur de ce que tu dirais si jamais tu venais à l'apprendre... J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à cacher cette soudaine attirance que j'avais pour toi... J'avais peur que ça vienne tout gâcher entre nous... J'avais peur car moi-même je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que tu me faisais ressentir tout à fait et... J'avais peur que tu me rejettes, Guillaume, avoua Aurélien en éclatant violemment en sanglots. J'avais peur que ça te dégoûte et que tu changes ta manière d'être vis-à-vis de moi... Que tu ne veuille plus me prendre dans tes bras, me faire des câlins, me dire des mots doux pour rire et me faire rougir, me donner des petits surnoms ridicules pour m'embêter devant nos amis... J'avais peur que tout change et en fait... C'est en partant que j'ai tout gâché. »

Guillaume resta un moment silencieux, bouche-bée, devant la déclaration d'Aurélien avant de se reprendre, voyant à quel point le plus jeune tremblait à ses côtés et il attrapa doucement ses mains dans les siennes pour l'empêcher de se les tordre plus encore :

« Orel... Mon chat... murmura-t-il alors qu'il regardait, impuissant, le plus jeune pleurer douloureusement à ses côtés. Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé...

— C'est pas de ta f-

— Oui, oui, bien sûr que c'est pas de ma faute... le coupa-t-il alors qu'il se mettait à caresser de son pouce le dos de la main gauche du plus jeune. Mais j'aurais pu être plus à l'écoute, faire plus attention à tes changements d'humeur... Ça aurait pu me mettre sur la voie, déjà.

— Non... sanglota Aurélien en secouant la tête. T'aurais pas pu deviner...

— Je suis quand même désolé, Orel... Ça me rend tellement triste de me dire que tu as vécu ça... Tu as dû te sentir tellement seul, murmura Guillaume tristement. Ça me rend triste de me dire que tu avais peur de m'en parler... Je l'ai vécu, moi aussi. Je me suis rendu compte petit à petit que je t'aimais plus que comme un simple ami et je ne te l'ai jamais dit. J'ai préféré me taire, persuadé que ce ne serait jamais réciproque et que tu me voyais seulement comme un ami. J'ai rangé les sentiments que j'avais pour toi sur le côté, j'étais trop con, trop fier, trop lâche pour te dire la vérité... Et quand t'es parti... mon dieu... dit-il en secouant la tête. J'ai essayé de faire comme si tout allait bien mais j'avais tellement mal. Je voulais seulement que tu aies la vie que tu méritais, que tu sois heureux avec quelqu'un qui t'aime et que tu aimes. Je ne pensais juste pas... Que cette personne aurait pu être moi tout simplement. Je m'excuse... Tellement... »

Guillaume attira alors le plus jeune à lui, le prenant dans ses bras et resserrant ces derniers autour de sa frêle silhouette pour l'amener à se blottir contre sa chaleur. Il caressa longuement le crâne d'Aurélien sous ses cheveux pour l'apaiser et, quand il le sentit enfin remonter ses mains sur son torse pour le toucher doucement, il sourit contre ces dernier de soulagement :

« Ça va mieux, petit chat ?

— On est vraiment... idiots... Tous les deux...

— C'est pas faux, rit Guillaume avant de se reculer et de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour caresser ce dernier doucement. Mais je dirais plutôt _aveugles_ , moi."

Il vit Aurélien exhaler un petit rire fatigué avant que ce dernier ne lui offre un petit sourire timide :

« Dis... Tu peux m'embrasser encore une fois ? »

Guillaume rit, fortement attendri, et se rapprocha de lui pour déposer un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres. Il approfondit légèrement le baiser et, quand il se recula pour reprendre sa respiration un instant, il déposa son front contre celui du plus jeune, avant de revenir capturer ses lèvres une fois qu'il eut reprit un tant soit peu son souffle.

« On fait tout ce que l'on ne devrait pas faire en temps de crise sanitaire, hein bébé...? murmura-t-il lorsqu'il se détacha de lui à nouveau et le plus jeune rit doucement contre ses lèvres.

— C'est vrai... Désolé...

— J'ai l'impression que tu as de la fièvre aussi, non...? Tu veux vraiment être la cause de ma mort, hein, dans tous les sens du terme... sourit-il tendrement en venant poser une main sur le front quasi brûlant d'Aurélien.

— Non... Je n'ai rien... Je ne serai jamais venu te voir si j'avais pas été à cent pour cent sûr de ne pas être dangereux pour toi en faisant cela. On m'a fait faire les tests quand j'ai commencé à tousser il y a quelques jours et je n'ai vu personne d'autres depuis... Alors quand j'ai vu que ça allait mieux... J'ai prit la voiture pour venir jusqu'ici.

— Et Ahélya, Orel ? Elle est restée avec toi ? Pendant que t'étais malade ?

— Non, murmura Aurélien en secouant la tête, fermant les yeux. On s'est séparés. Il y a deux semaines. Elle va bien, elle est chez ses parents. On est restés en bons termes. Elle m'a dit... quand je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on se sépare parce que je pensais être amoureux de toi... expliqua Aurélien doucement. Qu'elle s'en était toujours douté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait ma décision et qu'elle était même étonnée que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte auparavant...

— Vous n'êtes plus ensemble...? dit lentement Guillaume, ayant du mal à réaliser cela. Mais alors... T'es resté tout seul alors que t'étais mal ?

— C'était rien, Guillaume. Juste une petite toux, dit Aurélien dans un sourire en ouvrant les yeux lentement. Tout va bien maintenant.

— Mais... dit alors Guillaume en réalisant quelque chose. Attend, et si _moi_ je suis atteint du virus et que je te le file ??

— Mais non, rit Aurélien en venant déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Arrête de psychoter, Guillaume. Je pense que si tu l'avais... dit le plus jeune en l'embrassant doucement. Vu ton asthme... continua-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de frôler doucement sa joue de son nez. On le saurait... Et puis au pire, te retrouver enfin aura bien valu de l'attraper. »

Guillaume sentit son sourire s'élargir sur ses lèvres et posa une main délicatement sur le crâne du plus jeune pour le maintenir contre lui :

« T'es con... Chaton. »

Il sentit Aurélien se blottir contre lui, afin de se noyer dans sa chaleur, et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le garder près de lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser s'éloigner de lui et ferma les yeux à son tour, laissant l'aura de pureté qui entourait Aurélien le submerger à son tour tel un véritable raz-de-marée. _Il se sentait bien_. Bien, comme il ne s'était pas senti depuis longtemps. _Aurélien était revenu à lui. Le bonheur et l'apaisement allaient donc revenir à leur tour dans sa vie._


	2. 🍋.

Guillaume sentit Aurélien se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui sur le canapé et, alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux pour venir voir ce que le plus jeune faisait, il le sentit déposer avec douceur ses lèvres contre son cou. Il referma aussitôt les yeux et rejeta lentement la tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé afin de laisser la place au plus jeune de parcourir sa peau, ce que ce dernier fit, frôlant avec délicatesse de ses lèvres son épiderme avant de s'arrêter pour déposer un autre baiser humide sur sa trachée.

« O-Orel... » murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée par le plaisir, les baisers que déposait la bouche du plus jeune sur sa peau venant faire apparaître une douce chaleur au creux de ses reins.

Il glissa ses doigts à l'aveuglette dans la chevelure d'Aurélien afin de se retenir à quelque chose et il sentit ce dernier sourire doucement contre sa peau.

« Guillaume... l'entendit-il murmurer lentement avant qu'il ne le sente se rapprocher de lui encore plus, puis s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Fais-moi l'amour, s'il-te-plaît. »

Aurélien avait murmuré cela contre ses lèvres avant de venir l'embrasser amoureusement et, lorsqu'il se recula pour reprendre sa respiration, Guillaume exerça une faible pression sur le crâne du plus jeune pour le maintenir contre lui, celui-ci venant plonger son visage dans le creux de son cou. Un de ses bras vint entourer fermement la taille d'Aurélien pour le garder contre lui tandis que de sa main droite il plongeait ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour caresser son crâne.

« Tu es sûr, chaton ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, en se tournant de sorte que sa bouche se retrouve près de son oreille, et Aurélien hocha la tête contre son cou. Tu le veux vraiment ?

— O-Oui... Vraiment...

— D'accord... Entendu... »

Guillaume changea de position sur le canapé, venant déposer doucement Aurélien contre ce dernier et se redressa pour le surplomber, ouvrant les yeux.

« Regarde-moi, Orel... dit-il en caressant avec douceur sa joue droite de son pouce. Regarde-moi, mon amour. »

Aurélien ouvrit les yeux lentement, venant plonger son regard sombre dans le sien, et Guillaume sentit son sourire s'agrandir sur ses lèvres, attendri par le plus jeune. Il le contempla un long moment sans rien dire, hypnotisé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, le plus jeune le regardant d'un air intimidé et il se dit qu'Aurélien était bel et bien la septième merveille du monde. _En tout cas, pour lui, il l'était._

« Trésor... » ne put-il pas s'empêcher de murmurer en déposant ses doigts sur la peau sensible du cou d'Aurélien et il vit les joues de celui-ci se colorer adorablement, lui arrachant un petit rire attendri.

Il caressa un instant le cou du plus jeune en frôlant ce dernier de ses doigts avant de se redresser légèrement et de descendre ses doigts sur la lisière de son pantalon. Il frôla un instant encore l'entrejambe d'Aurélien, venant toucher avec délicatesse son érection maintenant bien visible, et sourit doucement avant de se pencher en avant et de déposer un baiser par-dessus cette dernière sous le jean du plus jeune.

« Mm... Guillaume... » murmura Aurélien dans un soupire en glissant délicatement une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns.

Guillaume empauma alors délicatement le membre du plus jeune par-dessus son pantalon et il sourit en l'entendant pousser un petit gémissement au contact. Il posa sa bouche par-dessus son entrejambe et fit glisser sa langue le long de cette dernière, le sexe du plus jeune semblant faire un spasme sous la couche de vêtement au contact.

« G-Guillaume...! s'exclama Aurélien dans un gémissement en agrippant un peu plus fort ses mèches de cheveux. S-S'il-te-plaît... »

Guillaume l'ignora juste un instant de plus, le temps de le taquiner encore un peu de sa langue, sachant pertinemment bien que la friction ainsi obtenue n'était pas suffisante pour soulager Aurélien qui était maintenant pantelant sous lui.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, princesse, murmura-t-il dans un sourire en reculant son visage enfin après quelques secondes interminables et il posa ses mains sur le bouton de son pantalon pour venir le lui défaire. Laisse-moi te montrer... l'étendue de mon amour pour toi, Orel. »

Une fois le bouton défait du jean du plus jeune, Guillaume fit glisser ce dernier légèrement sur ses cuisses et donna une petite tape affectueuse sur la cuisse droite d'Aurélien.

« Met-les autour de moi, bébé. Que je me mette entre tes jambes...»

Aurélien s'exécuta, amenant ses jambes à encercler son corps sur le canapé et Guillaume en profita pour lui enlever son pantalon tout à fait. Il attrapa alors le caleçon d'Aurélien pour le faire glisser avec lenteur et délicatesse le long de ses cuisses et se recula juste un instant pour le lui retirer et l'envoyer valser par terre. Il se repositionna alors entre les cuisses d'Aurélien et se pencha en avant pour venir déposer avec énormément d'amour des baisers le long de son sexe. Aurélien poussa un gémissement surpris au contact et bientôt, ses doigts retrouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il sourit et attrapa la queue du plus jeune pour guider cette dernière jusqu'à ses lèvres et la prendre en bouche. Le plus jeune arqua le dos et rejeta la tête en arrière contre le canapé en le sentant glisser sa queue dans sa bouche, et il le sentit relâcher ses cheveux pour venir agripper la matière du canapé sous lui.

« G-Guillaume...!! »

Guillaume sourit et passa sa langue sur le gland du plus jeune, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise à nouveau, mêlé cette fois-ci de plaisir. Il guida sa queue un peu plus profondément à l'intérieur de sa gorge, y allant progressivement autant pour lui que pour Aurélien qui semblait atteindre un nouveau degré de plaisir à chaque fois que sa queue disparaissait un plus profond dans sa bouche.

« Bordel, Guillaume... » gémit Aurélien lorsqu'il l'eut prit entièrement dans sa bouche et il décida alors de se retirer petit à petit, faisant le chemin en sens inverse.

Un long gémissement de plaisir quitta la gorge d'Aurélien au mouvement et Guillaume le sentit faire un mouvement de bassin dans sa direction, voulant rester dans la chaleur de sa bouche, amenant un petit sourire à s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Il se mit alors à faire de lents va-et-vient sur toute la longueur du sexe d'Aurélien avec sa bouche, se rassasiant de chacun de ses gémissements de plaisir, et il défit le nœud de son jogging pour pouvoir empaumer son érection et se branler en rythme. À un moment donné, il entendit Aurélien l'appeler faiblement entre deux gémissements, et en ouvrant les yeux il tomba sur le regard noir de désir du plus jeune qui l'observait d'un air fatigué.

« Guillaume, laisse-moi... »

Il se recula pour faire glisser le membre d'Aurélien de sa bouche et l'aida à se redresser sur le canapé, pour l'amener contre lui. Aurélien lui lança un regard infiniment doux derrière son regard ombrageux et le plus jeune se hissa un peu plus pour l'embrasser tendrement. Guillaume poussa un petit soupire de bonheur au baiser et, alors qu'il glissait une main dans ses cheveux pour le garder contre ses lèvres, il sentit Aurélien poser ses doigts sur son érection contre son bas-ventre. Il poussa un gémissement rauque contre les lèvres du plus jeune et Aurélien recula pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il descendit sa main sur la nuque du plus jeune tandis que ce dernier le branlait d'un air expérimenté et Guillaume empauma, à son tour, son sexe pour le branler de même. Ils se branlèrent ainsi en rythme un long moment, les gémissements licencieux quoique discrets d'Aurélien venant se perdre dans son oreille et lui, essayant de toutes ses forces de se retenir de venir contre les doigts du plus jeune alors qu'il se mordait furieusement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir honteusement.

« O-Orel... Je vais plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme, déclara-t-il enfin alors qu'il sentait son liquide pré-séminal couler lentement le long des doigts du plus jeune.

— Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors...? lui demanda Aurélien en haletant, ralentissant le mouvement de ses doigts sur lui.

— Je... Je ne sais pas... Tout ce que tu veux... C'est toi qui décide...

— D'accord... » murmura Aurélien avant de déposer un baiser d'une tendresse infinie sur ses lèvres, desserrant petit à petit ses doigts autour de sa virilité.

Aurélien se redressa sur le canapé et Guillaume, en sentant sa peau si proche de son visage, déposa un baiser humide sur son torse, relevant son tee-shirt légèrement. Aurélien poussa un petit soupire de bien-être avant de se retourner pour se mettre dos à lui et il le vit se redresser sur ses genoux et enlever complètement son tee-shirt. Guillaume se redressa de même pour l'imiter, retirant son tee-shirt de même, puis enlevant son caleçon qu'il fit glisser au sol, et vint entourer avec délicatesse sa taille, avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser entre les omoplates du plus jeune.

« T'es magnifique, mon amour... murmura-t-il contre la peau du plus jeune et il sentit ce dernier frissonner légèrement au contact de l'air et de sa peau.

— Guillaume... Fais-moi l'amour, s'il-te-plaît... » lui répondit Aurélien et il sourit contre sa peau, avant de resserrer sa prise sur sa taille pour le coller à lui.

Il avança sa main jusqu'à son intimité et entra lentement un doigt en lui, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au plus jeune. Il le sentit faire un mouvement de bassin inconsciemment, s'enfonçant ainsi plus profondément sur son doigt, et Guillaume sourit de plus belle.

« Ne sois pas si pressé, bébé... L'attente en vaut largement la peine, tu verras. »

Il l'entendit pousser un gémissement de plaisir à travers sa respiration haletante et Guillaume retira à lenteur calculée son index avant de se renfoncer en lui, en ajoutant un doigt de plus. Aurélien gémit de plus belle et il fit quelques va-et-vient lentement avant de rajouter un troisième doigt à l'équation, Aurélien arquant cette fois le dos à l'intrusion plus importante.

« G-Guillaume... dit Aurélien dans un gémissement. J-Je t'en prie... »

Guillaume acquiesça, le souffle court de le voir perdre tous ses moyens juste par sa faute. Il déposa alors un dernier bisou sur sa peau et prit son érection dans sa main afin de guider cette dernière jusqu'à son intimité. Son sexe disparut entre les fesses rebondies du plus jeune et, juste avant d'enfin rentrer en lui, Guillaume s'arrêta, arrachant un gémissement de frustration à Aurélien.

« Orel, le préservatif...

— Pas b'soin, marmonna Aurélien en posant sa main sur la sienne sur son ventre. J'suis clean. Et toi ?

— Moi aussi. J'ai fait les tests y a pas si longtemps que ça. Et j'ai pas eu d'autres rapports depuis...

— Alors, vas-y. Je t'en supplie, Guillaume. »

Il hocha la tête et se remit en mouvement, s'enfonçant avec lenteur de peur de lui faire mal à l'intérieur d'Aurélien. Il sentit la respiration de ce dernier se couper à l'intrusion et, une seconde plus tard, alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui, Aurélien poussa un long gémissement de plaisir en criant son prénom.

« Guillaume ! »

Il le sentit se arquer violemment et il l'amena à se mettre à quatre pattes avant de se retirer lentement de lui, le tenant fermement de son bras pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Il se renfonça un peu plus vite cette fois, coupant à nouveau le souffle au plus jeune qui gémit d'un air lascif, et se retira alors qu'il caressait son ventre de ses doigts. 

« Ça va, Orel ? demanda-t-il, soucieux du bien-être du plus jeune, et celui-ci hocha la tête précipitamment.

— Oui... Ne t'arrête pas s'il-te-plaît... l'entendit-il lui répondre d'une voix brisée, tellement il avait crié.

— Jamais... »

Il s'enfonça profondément, encore plus qu'auparavant et se retira avant de réitérer ces mêmes mouvements encore et encore, et encore, se perdant dans la vague de bien-être et de plaisir que ces derniers faisaient apparaître en lui. Alors qu'il avait trouvé, enfin, le bon rythme à son goût pour pénétrer de la meilleure façon Aurélien et leur donner le plus de plaisir possible, à lui comme au plus jeune, il se sentit près de venir en touchant une paroi invisible au plus profond d'Aurélien qui poussa un gémissement plus puissant encore que tous ceux qu'il avait poussé jusque là.

« En-Encore... murmura Aurélien d'une voix éraillée et il ne se fit pas prier pour recommencer, de la même manière. C'est trop... bon... Guillaume... »

Il donna de nombreux coups de reins en avant, tentant de toucher le même endroit que tout à l'heure pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir, et il desserra son étreinte légèrement autour de sa taille, afin de venir empaumer le membre du plus jeune et le branler en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Quand il sentit Aurélien jouir entre ses doigts et trembler contre lui dû à l'épuisement, il le tira vers lui pour venir s'agenouiller contre le canapé, ses cuisses commençant à le brûler lui aussi, pas habituées à tenir aussi longtemps dans cette position. Il branla encore quelques secondes Aurélien, enduisant ainsi la virilité du plus jeune de son propre sperme, avant de lâcher complètement ce dernier et de remonter sa main le long de son torse, jusqu'à sa cage thoracique. Une fois sur cette dernière, il posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour serrer Aurélien contre lui au maximum et donna de faibles coups de bassins contre ses fesses, son membre toujours profondément enfoui en lui, jusqu'à enfin venir à son tour. Il sentit Aurélien continuer à faire de faibles mouvements circulaires de ses hanches pour le garder le plus longtemps en lui et lui faire apprécier au maximum son orgasme dévastateur. Guillaume sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites lorsqu'il se sentit jouir à l'intérieur du plus jeune, gardant toujours fermement sa main contre sa poitrine, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Aurélien lui laissa le temps de redescendre de son orgasme avant de se redresser sur des jambes tremblantes pour le retirer de lui. Le plus jeune se retourna pour lui faire face et entoura sa nuque de ses bras tremblants, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, l'embrassant avec passion.

« Je t'aime... Mon dieu, comme je t'aime... » dit-il contre ses lèvres en tremblant et Guillaume entoura sa taille puissamment de ses bras pour l'attirer à lui et approfondir le baiser.

Ils échangèrent un long et passionné baiser qui lui sembla durer une éternité avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur le canapé, entraînant Aurélien avec lui, l'amenant à déposer son visage contre son torse.

« T'as pas idée à quel point c'est réciproque, bébé. » lui murmura-t-il pour toute réponse et, en passant ses doigts dans la frange en pagaille d'Aurélien, il se rendit compte que les yeux de ce dernier étaient en train de se fermer sous la fatigue et l'épuisement.

Aurélien esquissa un petit sourire de bien-être en l'entendant, les mots réussissant sûrement à atteindre son esprit déjà bien vite endormi, et Guillaume caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

« Dors bien, petit ange. Demain, je serai toujours là à ton réveil. Et on aura tout le temps du monde pour en discuter. »

Il ferma les yeux à son tour et reposa son visage contre les cheveux emmêlés du plus jeune, son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir près de lui. _Il avait trouvé la raison de son bonheur. Non, il l'avait toujours su un peu inconsciemment. Il avait toujours su que c'était Aurélien la raison de son bonheur et de son apaisement intérieur. Et maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait retrouvé, il n'allait plus le lâcher. Car le perdre serait bien trop dangereux._


End file.
